


Жертва искры

by hisaribi



Series: fk-2017 [10]
Category: Charmed (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Child Stiles, Gen, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Sick Stiles Stilinski, Spark Claudia Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Мечислав болеет, а Клаудии прекрасно известно, что это не обычная простуда.





	Жертва искры

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось в рамках фандомной битвы 2017!  
> Команда fandom Teen Wolf 2017  
> [Посмотрите наши выкладки](http://fk-2017.diary.ru/?tag=5542248)  
> Бета:[Shuji_Chou](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuji_Chou/pseuds/Shuji_Chou)

_«Хотя искры в большинстве своём безвредны и не несут достаточного количества магии, они могут разгореться в настоящий пожар, который сожжёт всё вокруг и их самих в первую очередь»_

Четырёхлетний Мечислав перестал плакать несколько минут назад, но это нисколько не успокаивало Клаудию. Ему всё ещё было больно, неуютно и не проходило это «что-то жжётся прямо везде». Она бросила взгляд в сторону коридора. Ной отказывался уходить спать, даже несмотря на работу утром, беспокойство о сыне держало крепче базовых потребностей, хотя он и заметно валился с ног. Так что не оставалось ничего, кроме как отправить его на диван, не позволяя пренебрегать сном даже ради заботы об их ребёнке.

Несколько часов назад Мечислав сказал, что у него горят глаза и болит голова. Можно было списать на усталость и долгий плач, но чувствовалось, что не всё так просто. Тем более, Клаудия знала, что с ним происходит, и это пугало её. Поэтому, быстро собрав кое-какие вещи, она написала мужу записку, что они поехали к знакомому доктору, и уже через полчаса выехала на шоссе, ведущее к Сан-Франциско.

Нужное ей место находилось среди простых домов в совершенно обычном жилом районе, не застроенном многоэтажками и иными стекло-бетонными зданиями. Ной бы, посмотрев на это всё, сказал, что она ошиблась пунктом назначения, ведь больницы, скорее всего, ближе к центру города. И именно поэтому она даже не пыталась ему ничего объяснять.

Часы показывали где-то между пятью и шестью утра, в доме не горел свет и, скорее всего, его жители спали. Но Клаудия не могла позволить себе ждать, пока они проснутся. Ведьма из рода Холлиуэл должна всегда быть начеку, чтобы помогать нуждающимся, по крайней мере именно так ей рассказывали.

Клаудия глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула, покосившись на сына, который выплакался за дорогу до того, что уснул. Он всё равно просыпался несколько раз, но она не могла ни взять его на руки, ни успокоить – нужно было как можно быстрее добраться до Сан-Франциско. Её сердце постоянно сжималось от боли, когда он снова начинал отчаянно плакать, но их цель была важнее.

Выскользнув с водительского сидения, Клаудия обошла джип спереди, чтобы осторожно взять Мечислава на руки. Его пробуждение грозило катастрофой, потому что снова начались бы крики и плач, и просьбы сделать так, чтобы боль прекратилась. Но всё же Ною лучше было верить, что это просто лихорадка, и ребёнку ломило кости от болезни. Так надо было. Спокойнее и безопаснее. Он ей не поверил, когда она сказала, что последние нападения не были обычными атаками диких животных, не поверил бы и сейчас, а на кону стояла жизнь их сына. 

Клаудия устроила Мечислава на бедре, прижимая к себе, затем постучалась и, после небольшого раздумья, нажала на дверной звонок. В голове пронеслась мысль, что стоило для начала попросить помощи у ведьм рангом пониже и действительно занимающихся лечением, но она была всего лишь паникующей матерью, ей можно простить.

Дверь открыла сонная и немного взъерошенная девушка с тёмными длинными волосами. Не та ведьма, которую Клаудия ожидала увидеть. Эта казалась её ровесницей, а нужная ей была та, что старше. Но времени выбирать не оставалось. Нутро подсказывало, что стоящая перед ней всё же обладала сильной магией.

– Мне нужна ваша помощь, – выдохнула Клаудия. Девушка сразу же преобразилась, глядя на неё с удивлением, но посмотрела на тяжело дышащего Мечислава и, проверив, что за ними не следят, пропустила их внутрь.

– Что случилось? Чем мы можем помочь? – по крайней мере, Клаудия не ошиблась. Она глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула.

– Мой сын, он не колдун, конечно, но искра, – девушка проводила их в сторону диванов.

– Пайпер, снова религиозные фанатики ходят по дверям ил... – сверху спустилась ещё одна девушка и замерла, увидев гостей.

– Мой сын – искра, и обычно это не проблема, но только не в нашей семье, – начала Клаудия, переходя сразу к делу, так как понимала, что чем раньше эти ведьмы узнают о проблеме, тем быстрее смогут помочь им, поэтому смысла разглагольствовать и ждать, пока те сами зададут наводящие вопросы, не было. – Мой дед, колдун Мечислав Гажос, был очень недоволен тем, что его сын родился без способностей к колдовству, но с искрой, – она села на диван, поглаживая начинающего хныкать сына, – поэтому он полностью заблокировал его силы, и блок перешёл дальше по наследству. Только знаете ведь, с поколениями сила становится лишь больше.

– И блок конфликтует с искрой, – тихо проговорила спустившаяся девушка, присаживаясь рядом. 

Клаудия кивнула, устраивая Мечислава на коленях. В горле немного пересохло, но вода осталась в джипе.

– Меня зовут Клаудия Стилински, это мой сын Мечислав, – представилась она, запоздало вспомнив о хороших манерах. – Простите, но прежде, чем я продолжу, вы могли бы принести воды?

– Да, конечно, – кивнула девушка, которую, кажется, звали Пайпер, отправляясь на кухню. 

– Когда что-то подобное случилось с моим младшим братом, отец хотел отвезти его к ведьме Холлиуэл, но, – Клаудия замялась, осторожно поглаживая сына по спине, и устало улыбнулась, когда ей протянули стакан с водой, делая из него глоток, – моя мать ни на секунду не поверила, что это может быть что-то магическое. Он умер в больнице от того, что всё внутри него словно взорвалось. Врачи так и не смогли это объяснить, а отец мне буквально вбил, что если что-то такое будет происходить с моим ребёнком, то мне нужно к Холлиуэл. Вы ведь Холлиуэлы, верно?

– Да и мы поможем, – сидящая рядом девушка положила руку на колено, слабо сжав то, и мягко улыбнулась. – Меня зовут Прюденс Холлиуэл, это моя сестра – Пайпер. Нас трое, наверху спит Фиби, – Клаудия кивнула как раз когда Пайпер скрылась за поворотом лестницы. – Вы могли бы нам больше рассказать о заклятии блока? – Этот вопрос заставил поёжиться и отвести взгляд, сосредотачивая всё внимание на сыне, который начал бормотать, что ему больно. Она осторожно помогла ему попить.

– Мне ничего больше не известно, кроме того, что если ничего не сделать, мой сын будет мёртв через несколько дней. Я не знаю ничего, вообще никогда в это не верила, – вздохнув, Клаудия отдала стакан. Мечислав же продолжал устало бормотать, что ему больно, но больше не плакал и не кричал. Прю наблюдала за ними, затем чуть сильнее сжала колено Клаудии и ещё раз ободряюще улыбнулась. По крайней мере, она надеялась, что у неё получилось именно так.

По лестнице спустилась третья незнакомка, видимо, Фиби. Сонная, она кивнула им обоим.

– Прю, Пайпер зовёт нас.

– Не волнуйтесь, мы никуда не уйдём с этого дивана. Ну, может в туалет, но это подождёт, – вздохнула Клаудия, заметив направленный на неё взгляд, и снова принялась укачивать сына. Сестры же скрылись наверху.

***

– А другого способа нет? – хмуро проговорила Прю, вновь читая строки, найденные ими в Книге.

– Есть, жертвоприношения, – пожала плечами Пайпер, чуть шире распахнув глаза. Фиби поджал губы, а Прю нахмурилась ещё сильнее.

– Это выбор между жизнью ребёнка и матери. Ни одна мать не выберет себя, особенно, если она готова была найти нас и приехать, прося помощи, – почти устало проговорила она. Сёстры кивнули, и на некоторое время на чердаке повисла тишина.

– А мы ничего не можем сделать? – с надеждой спросила Фиби.

– Если бы Мечислав был колдуном, то можно бы было снять блок, но искры – другое дело. Их магия отзывается только на магию им подобных, и воздействовать на них тоже могут только такие же обладатели искры, – зачитала Пайпер, проводя пальцами по строчкам Книги Таинств.

– По сути, мы можем только сказать Клаудии, что она должна умереть, чтобы её сын выжил? – ещё более хмуро уточнила Прю.

– Мне тоже это не нравится, – кивнула Пайпер. – Может, нам спросить Лео?

Даже прежде, чем она закончила говорить, на чердаке материализовался хранитель. Фиби лишь успела подумать, что когда-нибудь научится не вздрагивать от его каждый раз неожиданно звучащего голоса, но это явно произойдёт не сегодня.

– Мне жаль, но я тоже не могу помочь. Если бы он был просто больным ребёнком, я мог бы успокоить его недуг, но то, что вызвано магией внутри него – вне моей компетенции.

– А если потом исцелить Клаудию? Ну, после заклинания, – предложила Фиби, глядя на Лео.

– Не выйдет, – вздохнул тот, и Пайпер тоже покачала головой. – Её положение также будет обусловлено магией внутри неё, боюсь, здесь правда ничего нельзя сделать.

Сёстры помялись, прикидывая в голове разные варианты действий. Ничего нового в голову не приходило.

– Я скажу ей, – произнесла Прю. – Вы приготовьте всё, что необходимо для заклинания.

***

– И сколько мне останется? – тихо спросила Клаудия, когда услышала новости. Мечислав калачиком свернулся у неё на коленях, прижимаясь и тяжело дыша. Прю вздохнула.

– От двух до десяти лет. Мы не уверены, как именно будет происходить процесс стабилизации искры и снятия блока. Только что медленно, и его нельзя будет прерывать.

Клаудия молчала некоторое время, но Прю и так видела, что она уже всё для себя решила.

– Хорошо. Что мне нужно сделать?

***

Клаудия вытирала сына большим полотенцем. Она сама накинула одно себе на плечи, но из-за мокрой одежды легче от этого не становилось. Мечислав не плакал, он сказал, что ему уже не больно, и больше не проронил и слова. Это напрягало, ведь он всегда был разговорчивым мальчиком, а сейчас лишь смотрел слишком взрослыми глазами.

– Мне нужно вас предупредить, – сказала Пайпер, протягивая одежду для Клаудии, которая уже переодела сына в сухое и теперь собиралась и сама одеться. Для Мечислава у неё была сменная одежда, у самой Клаудии её не оказалось, поэтому сёстры решили одолжить свою. – На время действия заклинания в вашем сознании будет… будто открыта дверь. Оно защитит проникновения кого-то в ваш разум, а лазейка закроется сразу после того, как всё закончится, но до этого вы будете видеть и слышать больше простых людей, возможно даже чувствовать.

– Ого, глюки, мечта всей жизни, – хмуро хохотнула Клаудия, раздеваясь прямо при Пайпер, из-за чего та отвернулась, вновь задаваясь вопросом, не совершили ли они ошибку. Заклинание с утоплением женщины и ребёнка в ледяной воде с самого начала не казалось хорошей идеей.

Клаудия коснулась плеча Пайпер и устало улыбнулась.

– Ничего, мы справимся. Это маленькая цена за то, что у моего мальчика будет будущее.

Взяв всё ещё усталого и бледного Мечислава на руки, она улыбнулась. Он быстро обнял её за шею и прошептал, что хочет поесть в Макдональдсе. Затем начал бормотать еще что-то, и на лице Клаудии появилось облегчение. Она поцеловала сына в макушку и прижала крепче к себе.

– Мы очень вам благодарны. Есть ли способ вас отблагодарить? Сейчас при мне деньги только на бензин до дома, но…

– Нет-нет-нет, никаких денег, – сразу замахала руками и покачала головой Фиби, появляясь из коридора. Она подошла и похлопал сонного Мечислава по плечу, и тот, хоть и не отстранился от прикосновения, но сильнее вцепился в одежду Клаудии. – Главное, чтобы этот ковбой вырос большим, здоровым и…

_– Убить меня? Убить меня? Мне тысяча лет, вам не убить меня! – кричал бледный молодой человек с кругами под чёрными глазами. Кровь. Тела. Проткнутый строительной балкой парень в библиотеке. Нарезанное напополам тело. Загорающийся от брошенного коктейля Молотова монстр. Холодная вода в ванной в ветеринарной клинике. Огромный срезанный дуб. Винный погреб. Заполненный вокзал, в котором никогда не ходят поезда. Пистолеты нацеленные на него._

Фиби отдёрнула руку, судорожно вздыхая и делая шаг назад. Клаудия нахмурилась, прижимая сына к себе. Краем глаза она уловила, как сёстры придвинулись к ним.

– Авария. Пожалуйста, едьте осторожнее, на выходе из города будет авария. Может быть, вы захотите поехать по другому маршруту, ближе к морю, – Клаудия всё ещё не выглядела убеждённой, но кивнула и мягко улыбнулась.

– Благодарю, мы будем осторожны вдвойне. И всё же, если вам вдруг что-то понадобится в Бикон-Хиллз, можете связаться со мной или моим мужем, он помощник шерифа. Правда, он считает, что мы поехали к врачу, так что лучше придерживаться этой версии, но я обязательно упомяну вашу фамилию.

***

 

– Что ты видела на самом деле, Фиби? – осторожно спросила Прю, сжав ладонью её плечо, когда их гости уехали. Та вздрогнула и скрестила руки на груди.

– Много смертей, что-то ужасное, магическое, – сиплым голосом проговорила она, вновь заставляя всех сестёр почувствовать, что они могли совершить ошибку. – Но это не значит, что он станет ступившим на сторону мрака колдуном, просто что…. Нам лучше бы приглядывать за происходящим в Бикон-Хиллз.


End file.
